


A Fateful Death

by Sarit



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Horror, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarit/pseuds/Sarit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tod (Junsu), also known as Death, has had a long and eventful life.  But now, everything he’s known or believed in is being tested.  When a strange cult attempts to kill his twin brother, Fate (Junho), it is up to him and Fate to find out what’s going on and stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue warnings: Scenes of semi non-con (rape) and incest are depicted. Read at your own discretion.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was originally an rp idea, but after talking to a friend, we decided to co-write it as a fiction instead. The character of Dot is an original creation, though her physical appearance is similar to that of Yehjin from Brave Girls.

Chapter Warnings: Mentions of violence, rape, and death.

 

**PROLOGUE**

 

_Osan-ri, South Korea  
circa 4586 BC_

Life in the early Jeulmun period was anything but easy. The climate was harsh, and to survive was incredibly difficult, especially for a pair of orphaned twins. Tod and Dot had always relied upon each other to survive. When their parents were killed in a boating accident while fishing for the community, they were left on their own. They still had the family hut to live in, and Tod would go with the older men every day to fish.

The work was hard and grueling, and when he would come home, he would fall immediately asleep. Meanwhile, Dot would work with the women of the village, creating pottery and other utensils that were needed for the village. Both twins had it hard with their selective groups. During this time in history, any change or oddity was looked upon with distaste and suspicion. 

The twins were no exception. Both twins had striking hazel eyes, where most had black or brown. The same with their hair. Tod was born with near white hair, while Dot had fiery red hair. They were viewed as demons, but because their parents died during their attempt to feed the village, they were tolerated. But that didn’t mean they had to make it easy for them.

Tod had it a little better than his sister. The men grudgingly accepted him while working and he didn’t really have time to worry about anything except fishing. It was hard, grueling work, and at the end of the day, the men were too tired to give him much trouble.

Dot, on the other hand, was routinely pushed around and abused. She took it all, not wanting to cause any trouble for her brother.

Life continued this way for them, until they started to grow older. At the age of fourteen, they had both developed quickly. Because they had no adult guidance, they didn’t really realize what was happening to them. Especially Dot, when she finally received her period. She screeched, thinking she was dying. It took an hour for her brother to calm her down. They sent for the village shaman, who explained it was natural and just meant she was now a woman.

The idea was strange to her, and Tod felt a bit jealous that she was an ‘adult’ now. It was during this time that his view of her began to change. He started to see her as the woman she was, not just his little sister. The day that would shape their lives forever was a dark, stormy night. Early snowfall had begun, turning from a light flurry to a full out blizzard.

The fishing expedition had been canceled because of the snow, so Tod had been cooped up in their hut for days with nothing to do. Dot went about her usual routine; cleaning, mending and making dinner. It was during the making of dinner that it happened.

Tod looked up when he heard his sister screech. He stared, watching as she spilled hot water over herself from the fire. She cried out, flinging her fur tunic off, otherwise she was afraid she’d be scalded. His eyes fell on her lithe body, now naked before his eyes. When was the last time they’d seen each other like this? Not since before she became a woman. Unbidden, he licked his lips at the sight of her.

Her long red hair fell around her shoulders and her white skin seemed to shine in the firelight. Her exposed breasts were bare, the nipples rosy and perky, as if they were calling to him. Without realizing what he was doing, he stood up and went to her. He took the rag from her hand, placing it over her neck and down her chest.

She blinked, looking up at him curiously. She didn’t understand the look in his eyes, but he was Tod, her twin. He would never hurt her. He’d always been there to take care of her...

She gasped, suddenly feeling his lips over hers in a kiss. It wasn’t like their usual affectionate kisses. This was rough, and heated, his tongue shoving past her lips and into her mouth, exploring where it had never done so before. She whimpered, trying to push him away. He shouldn’t be doing this!

But something had come over him and he wouldn’t be denied. He grabbed her, shoving her onto the fur lined bed that was near the fire pit. His mouth captured hers again, his hand grabbing one of her breasts and squeezing it. She cried out in his mouth, both wanting what he was doing and trying to get away. 

He pushed her back down, pulling her wool skirt off, exposing the rest of her body. He’d never done this before, not with anyone. But he’d grown up listening to the men regale their tales of conquest of other women and slaves, and knew just what to do. In his mind, he was pleasing her, giving her what she wanted. He never even heard her whispered pleas for him to stop, that he shouldn’t do this, that they were brother and sister.

His hand cupped her crotch, his fingers thrusting into her roughly. She cried out, arching at the invasion and begging for him to stop. Heedless, he pushed them in farther, thrusting them deep and quickly into her. She panted, her head whipping from side to side, tears falling down her cheek. She wanted him to stop; it hurt so bad when he did that, but it also felt incredibly good. “Tod...please...”

In his mind she was asking him for more, not for him to stop. He pushed her legs upwards, his own furred jerkin discarded and he rammed himself into her, his mouth covering hers to silence the loud scream that issued from her. Tears slid down her cheeks and she thrashed against him, trying to push him away. But he was too strong and she couldn’t move him. He slid out of her and then back in over and over and she panted, shaking her head, wanting to deny what was happening but...at the same time, she wanted more. The initial pain lasted only briefly, and then every thrust of his cock inside her sent waves after waves of incredible pleasure through her. 

She gasped, trying to catch her breath, but he wouldn’t let her. He pushed into her over and over, his hands raising her ass into the air and he went impossibly deep into her. She screamed over and over, her entire body shaking and trembling with sensation. That was when the strangest thing happened to her. Her back arched off the bed and she screamed, white light flooding her vision, the unwanted pleasure crashing into her. When it was over, she had hoped he would stop.

But he wasn’t done with her just yet. He pushed her onto her back, wrapping her legs around his waist so her ass was in the air and his thrusts became harder and deeper, but he didn’t increase his rhythm. If anything, he went slower. She screamed continuously, the power of his movements driving her hard into the bed and she just wanted him to stop, but he wouldn’t. He just kept going and there seemed to be no end to this. Why wouldn’t he stop? He’d given her that beautiful feeling, but he wouldn’t stop!

It seemed hours to her when his thrusts turned not only hard and deep, but frenzied and fast. She’d lost her voice from screaming so much and could only pant with him until he finally came inside her. She didn’t think he would ever stop, it was just so long and he finally collapsed against her. He closed his eyes, pressing his face into her neck and kissing it. He didn’t move, still so incredibly deep inside her. She wanted to push him away, but had no strength to even open her eyes and dry the tears.

He looked up, reaching out and licked the wetness from her face. He kissed her deeply, suddenly moving inside her once again. She whimpered, her eyes finally opening. He whispered it was all right, this was how adults loved one another. She whispered back, but they were brother and sister.

He smiled and rammed hard into her and she cried out, arching into him. “But...doesn’t if feel divine, Dot? We were connected before birth and now we’re connected again. Can’t you feel me inside you, wanting us to be as one again?” She shook her head, finally clinging to him and returning his kiss. 

They fucked each other long into the night and into the morning. He seemed to not need any time at all to rest before he was driving her into the bed over and over. His cock never left her sweet warmth, not in the entire night and day that they had sex. One couldn’t call it making love; that would require a semblance of affection and love. This was nothing more than animalistic lust and desire. He wanted to join them in the only way he knew how; his cock inside her, pushing her over and over until she finally lost consciousness and could no longer respond to his fucking.

That didn’t stop him from continuing, and when he finally came for the last time that night, he collapsed against her, his hands running over her unresponsive body. He sucked on her breasts before lying against her, still deep inside and fell asleep.

 

She woke up that afternoon with a heaviness on top of her. It wasn’t quite crushing, but it was uncomfortable. And something was still inside her; she could feel it. Large and pulsing. When she shifted, she bit her lip at the pleasure that filled her. That’s when she remembered the night before...and morning. Tod had fucked her till she’d lost consciousness. She knew what it was, she heard the women talk about it enough. But wasn’t this wrong? A brother shouldn’t do this to his sister. But, in the same breath...

Once the pain had gone away, it had been unbelievably incredible. The pleasure, it had blinded her and made her want more. Even though she knew it was wrong, she wanted more. She wanted him again. Closing her eyes, she wondered if this made them bad.

Opening her eyes, she gazed at his sleeping face. He looked like such an angel. She was the one who looked like the demon, not him. Biting her lip, feeling herself burn in a blush, she reached down with her hand and ran it over his naked body. Her finger ran down the crack of his ass until it found his entrance, then pushed inside. He moaned, shifting and she groaned when he moved inside her.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and she started to move back and forth, a soft gasp escaping her at the pleasure. She could feel him move inside her and his moan as he slept sent pleasure through her. She was doing this to him. It was she that was giving him this pleasure, this want.

Since he was still mostly asleep, she was able to push him onto his back. Her head fell back when he left her, and she felt...what? Empty? He had filled her so perfectly. Once he was on his back and off her, she finally looked down at him. His cock was half awake, rising slowly. She touched herself, wincing at the delicate and slightly painful feeling. 

The pain was what she liked, she discovered. She thrust her fingers inside her and whimpered at how good that pain felt. She looked at his cock and moved over it, her fascination taking over. Her finger ran down its length, and she looked up when he moaned. Tilting her head, she took it into her hand, brushing her fingers over the head in exploration. 

His eyes popped open and he cried out, moaning deeply in pleasure. His eyes fell on her and watched her as she explored him. She looked back, still slightly afraid he would rape her again, but she found that she wouldn’t mind if he did. She wanted that pain again.

Stroking him until he was fully erect, she moved over him and straddled his hips before she rammed herself down fully onto him. The pain was so delicious. She moaned, her hands clasping her breasts as she began to ride him hard. He gasped, his hands resting on her hips and he helped her drive herself onto him, his hips meeting hers over and over. Their thrusts were hard, but incredibly slow. Each thrust was like agony within her, since her body was still so raw from what he’d done to her the night before. With each thrust, she could feel herself ripping but she wanted more of it. She placed her hands on his chest and went faster, her hair whipping behind her as they moved together harder and faster within each other. 

They finally collapsed, Tod filling her with his seed over and over as they climaxed together in what seemed endlessly. Finally, they were both too exhausted and just lay in each other’s arms together.

 

Thus, the winter passed for them in each other’s arms. Tod would fuck her nightly, and she would let him, if only to feel that exquisite pain over and over. It was so good; she never wanted winter to end. For, if it did, there would be a greater chance of them being found out. She didn’t want that; she wanted him inside her forever. The feel of his cock, so large and hard inside her, was the most divine thing she’d ever experienced. The pain was so glorious. 

But it wasn’t to be, not for them. 

On one cold winter’s day, he was inside her, her muffled screams the only sound in the tent, until the flap to the hut opened and the chieftain walked in. Tod just stared at him, still ramming himself into his sister from behind. The words “evil” and “demon” are bandied about and the two are separated, thrown in isolated tents until the chieftain can decide what to do with them.

Dot is scared and wants her brother. She is alone in a tent and is feeling cold and empty without him. She touches herself at odd moments, but it’s never the same. They bring her food, but she has a hard time keeping it down. The shaman is summoned, her caretakers afraid she’ll die before her trial.

It is discovered that she is pregnant. The shaman does a rough examination, raping her himself in the process. She says nothing during the act, silently enjoying the pain it causes. Her silence unnerves him, and he declares the village will be beset by demons if she is executed before the child is born.

It is hard to keep secrets in a small village, and Tod hears of his sister’s pregnancy. He can’t help but smile, enjoying the thought of his seed growing inside her. Even though they are parted, they are still as close as ever. Their child cements their union.

Months pass, and the pair continue to be separated. Tod routinely received vicious beatings by members of the tribe. Dot is left completely isolated, except for the few women that tend to her during her pregnancy. She is given just enough food to keep herself and the baby alive, but that is all. 

When the time of the birth comes, it is difficult and nearly kills her. The pain was like nothing she’d ever experienced, and she alternately wanted it to never end and to stop. After hours of painful labor, the baby finally came. A boy. But the pain didn’t stop and the midwife cried out that she was having twins.

Many hours later, the second emerged, this time a girl. The entire tribe was in an uproar. It was never heard of; a pair of twins birthing another pair of twins. The boy and girl were spirited away, Dot crying out in despair when her children were ripped from her breast.

Two days later, clad in a bloodstained shift, she stood in the middle of the village with Tod. He was bare-chested, clad only in a dirty loin cloth. There were marks all over his body where he had been whipped, and worse. Despite that, his eyes shone when he saw her and he wrapped his arm protectively around his sister. 

The elders in attendance snarled at the touches they gave each other, but they did not approach. “You have been judged. Your evilness will not pollute our sacred village. It is the judgment of this tribunal that you be put to death immediately.”

“What about my children!” Dot cried out, tears streaming down her face. She didn’t care for herself, but her babies. They couldn’t kill them, no!

“They are no longer your concern.” The chieftain began but Tod cut him off.

“They are our children. Our blood. We have a right to know what will become of them.” Tod snarled; his eyes fierce and demanding. The elders took a step back at his anger. Even in the face of death, he was not afraid.

“They will be cared for. They will learn that the evils of their parents are not the true ways.” The shaman spat back, clearly not afraid as the elders were.

“See that they know of us and what we have done then.” Tod turned to his sister, cupping her face in his hands. She looked back at him. This time it was she that initiated their kiss, one filled with lust and passion and defiance. They parted, both clearly pleased with the look of disgust the elders gave them.

“Oh they will.” The shaman assured them before taking out a whip. At a signal from him, four guards ran over, two holding onto Tod and the other two holding onto Dot. What little clothing they had was torn off, discarded like rags. The entire village watched as the shaman pulled back the whip he held, striking the two naked lovers.

Dot screamed, her body shaking when the whip connected with her breasts. The whip alternated, going from one   
twin to the other, always striking their private parts first, literally flailing them alive. Blood pooled at their feet, and Dot fell to the ground, unable to stand any longer.

Tod reached for her, but was shoved far away from her. He looked up from where he’d fallen, staring at the village. Rocks. So. It was to be a stoning. His chin jutted forward, giving them all a defiant look. “Your village will burn to the ground, plague will befall you and you all will know the suffering you have caused us!” His curse was spoken loudly, and many of the villagers shrank back in fear. It was well known that a condemned person’s curse had much weight with the gods.

He never saw who threw the first stone, but had a feeling it was the shaman. He cried out in pain, falling to his knees as his arm fell limply to his side, broken. The rest soon followed, and he tried to fend them off, but to no avail. The last rock hit his skull, and he knew no more.

Dot screamed, reaching for him. No...he couldn’t be dead. This couldn’t be happening. Tears streamed down her face and she never knew what they were doing to her until it was too late. Bound to a post in the ground, the fire that spread around her licked at her torn flesh, burning. Her screams were horrible to behold, but the entire village watched her burn for the witch they knew her to be. After all, everyone knew that it had to have been her to turn her brother to such dark acts.

The fire died down and smoke drifted up from what remained of Dot. Dark clouds seemed to roll in unexpectedly, causing women and children to flee in fear. Lightning struck, slamming into the chest of the shaman and sending him flying, dead before he hit the ground.

A dark figure emerged from the lightning, dark and terrible. If anyone were to survive this, they could not say what he looked like. Just that his very presence evoked Death.

For that was what he was. Death personified. He moved to the remains of what had been Tod and Dot, his hand extended. The two bodies floated into the air close to him, a dark light surrounding them. The bodies heaved, then their eyes opened. As the elders watched in horror, what damage was done to the twins healed before their eyes.

“I claim these two as mine. You have given death and now they shall give thee Death.” He approached Tod first, grabbing his mouth and giving him the Kiss, his essence as Death pouring into him, sustaining him and creating a new immortal Death. 

Tod fell to his knees, coughing and shaking from the overflowing of power. He looked up, watched in horror and fascination as Death strode to Dot and did the same thing to her. They were alive...but not. No longer mortal, they were now immortals, charged with the bringing of Death to the human race.

Carnage fell upon the village of Osan-ri that day. The women and children that fled were the only ones to survive. Every male in the village was slaughtered. When their bodies were found, there was not a mark on them, save for a dark discoloration on their lips.

 

The strange man and the twins were never heard from again. But their legend lived on. They were soon dubbed the Death Twins. Children were frightened by their mothers into behaving by their story. Except for two. The boy and girl that had been born shortly before the attempted execution took in the stories readily, wanting more. After all, it was only natural for children to want to know about their parents.

The villagers tried to teach them how wrong their parents had been, how evil what they had done was. But instead of being repulsed, they grew fascinated. The villagers did everything they could think of to “destroy” the demons inside them. For surely, having been born in such corrupt and evil a manner, there had to be a demon within the children.

When the girl finally became a woman, that was when the two showed their true natures. She walked to the center of the village. All eyes were on her and she spread her arm wide, letting her shift fall and pool at her feet. Naked, she held out her arms.

From the other side of clearing, her brother stood. He too, was naked as the day he was born. He walked to her, unchallenged. The entire village watched, too much in shock to do anything else. Once he was to his sister, he grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist, then entered her violently. Blood trickled down their legs as he took her, her body arched back in both pain and pleasure. 

They stood that way, his cock moving in and out of her, her screams filling the afternoon air. They didn’t stop until both were near unconscious, collapsing to the ground in a heap of limbs. They were taken into custody after that, separated like their parents.

However, the village had learned from their past mistake. Instead of executing the pair, they were exiled. Not long after leaving the village, they found a cave in which to live. It was here that they continued what their parents had started, and the girl soon found out she was pregnant, like her mother.

She too gave birth to twins, and it was here that their mission began. They had been denied the chance to find their parents, but it would not always be so. This desire to see their parents, it becomes an all encompassing obsession of the line. To find and finally meet their parents, that was the end result.

And so, the family remained isolated. When the children came of age, they were paired off. Sex became the initiation of becoming an adult. If the twins had children, they had to only be twins, a boy and a girl. If any others were born, they were quickly killed off. There could be no deviation from the pattern they were sure would finally bring them to their true parents.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Mentions of npc death and smut.

**Chapter Warnings: Mentions of npc death and smut.**  
  
  
 **CHAPTER ONE**  
  
Centuries upon centuries have passed, and still the human race had not changed. Tod was not surprised by this, not really. Though now he went by the name Kim Junsu; it was far less intimidating. Humans tended to not do well when confronted with a being known as Death. With society changing and growing at a constant rate, Death and Fate were required to do the same thing.  
  
Now, they resided among the humans, better to do their work. There had been a time when they could have just lived in their own dimension, but not any longer. The human race was too numerous; living among them was far easier. This, however, required that they "fit in" with the rest of humanity.  
  
Always fascinated with the passionate side of humanity, Junsu chose to delve into the arts. An appraiser, to be more precise. It afforded him the chance to make a lot of money, but also the freedom to go and do what he needed to without anyone being the wiser.  
  
Fate, now going as Kim Junho, also decided to pursue the arts, but in a different direction.  
  
He worked as a professional body model, quickly becoming the muse of countless artists and photographers thanks to his near-perfect physique. He posed clothed and nude, never shying away from big names or small. It allowed him to travel around the world a bit, helping with his real job. It also let him learn more about modern society and how humans thought they could control fate, how they could control him.  
  
They worked together well, Dead and Fate, now Junsu and Junho, in this modern world. They lived very comfortably in this time, in a high rise that gave a wide sweeping view of the city and its inhabitants. The poor souls who had such little control over their lives.  
  
Junsu was a jealous brother, however. Being an art appraiser, he had the opportunity to collect many rare works of art. Each work that he collected, all had Junho in them in one form or another. It wasn't that he liked the artists, but the subject. In his view, only he was worthy enough to see his twin in such a state, but he'd never admit it.  
  
Reclining on the couch in the living room, he looked out at the large windows, watching the sun begin to set. He was feeling particularly lazy and didn't really want to get up and do their rounds.  
  
"Just because you don't want to get up doesn't mean that you get to skip your job."  
  
Junho came up behind Junsu on the couch, dressed in soft dark grey clothes. He reached around Junsu's back to hand him a cup of coffee, arm lingering on his shoulder he leaned down to his ear.  
  
"People to kill, people to spare...Death's job isn't done in a day." He finished with a smile.  
  
Junsu laughed, accepting the cup of coffee. "Haven't you ever heard of the movie <i> _Death takes a Holiday </i>_? We should do that." Taking a sip of the hot liquid, he sighed and sat up.  
  
"Yes, I know. Work never ends for us." He wished it did, sometimes. He was rather tired of it all at times. Junho was the only thing that made it all bearable.  
  
"We holiday every time I have an overseas job, silly." Junho took a sip of his own tea, enjoying the slight spice to it as he observed his brother and the permanent lines just visible under his eyes.  "It'll end one day, you know." He states nonchalantly, reaching out to smooth down the back of Junsu's hair. "But not today."  
  
He smiled at the touch, looking back at his brother. His true sibling. "I know." It had for Dot. Even though she turned out to not be his true twin, her demise still hurt terribly. They had after all, been together for many years. Yes, even creatures such as they could die.  
  
"No. Not today. What's on the agenda for tonight?" He drank the last of his coffee and set the cup on the nearby table before getting up and stretching.  
  
Junho watched his brother stretch for a few seconds, smile hidden by his cup, before he reached into his pocket for his worn notepad.  
  
"Here. I have a few things to intervene and deal with while you have a busy night." He finished his tea, placing his cup next to Junsu's and stretched a bit himself. "Whenever you're ready."  
  
"It's the weekend. It's always busy." It was a sad fact of humanity. In this day and age, they seemed not to care for their fellow man. Death was a common fact of life. He was no longer the feared creature of old. In some cases, he was actually welcomed.  
  
Ah, but it wouldn't get done if they just stood there. "Ready. Meet up at midnight, as usual?"  
  
"I'll be done before that but I'll see you before then. Check the list, I actually help you a bit tonight. Car accident with a few pedestrians around eight or so...Fate's not on all of their sides tonight."  
  
As Fate, Junho was a good thing...and a bad thing. Having a run in with Fate could save your life or cost your life. In the beginning Junho hated it and tried to save as many as he could, but humans being humans took advantage of this _kind_ Fate until Junho got angry and plagues with no cure started spreading around. Nowadays he worked straight from his small notebook. If a person was fated to live or die, he would be there to make sure it happened and make sure that if they died, Junsu was ready for them.  
  
Of course, not all deaths are fated to happen, so Junho didn't get the luxury of seeing his brother every night as they worked. So instead he looked forward to either midnight at the end of their day or the fated deaths that brought them together, depending on the day.  
  
He held out his hand, smiling at Junsu. "See you at eight?"  
  
Gripping his brother's hand, Junsu smiled back. Leaning in, he gave him a kiss before pulling back. "See you at eight."  
  
As Death, Junsu worked side by side with ate. Not all the time; most of the ones that Junsu eventually gave the Kiss of Death too were already decided. Many were deaths that were preordained, but there were also those that unexpected. He had to smile, remembering when they first met; the Black Plague was reigning down on men, thanks to Junho. Junsu had not appreciated all the extra work his brother had caused him, all because he was annoyed with humanity.  
  
Junho had closed his eyes at the kiss. He then nodded at his brother's words, counting to five after them. Opening his eyes, Junho found himself sitting on a bench in the middle of the city, surrounded by the various people enjoying their weekends. Checking his book, he glanced around and- Ah. There she was.  
  
The young girl about to try a sample of something she was deathly allergic to.  
  
15 minutes, an EPI pen, and an ambulance ride later, Junho looked at his watch. 7:00. Ahead of schedule, he decided to walk to their meet up point for the night, stopping for another cup of tea to enjoy.  
  
Eight o'clock seemed such a far off time from now. But checking the list, Junsu only had two appointments before meeting his twin.  
  
Both were at the hospital. He almost preferred accidents and murders to these. Watching people linger and die...that was not what he called a quiet death. Pocketing his list, he closed his eyes as well, and once his brother was gone, he likewise counted. When he opened his eyes, he was at the Seoul Memorial Hospital, maternity ward. It was rare that circumstances such as this occurred, but they did happen.  
  
No one paid him any attention, which was as it should be. Only those about to receive Death's Kiss could see him. His clothing was white this night, as those about to come to Death were what one would call a mercy death.  
  
His first stop was the mother. Entering the maternity ward ICU, he stepped back to allow the nurse to pass by. Once she was gone, he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. The woman in the bed looked up, startled to see a strange man at her door. She opened her mouth to scream, but he was at her side in an instant, his finger pressed against her lips softly.  
  
She closed her eyes, a soft whimper escaping her. She was in so much pain. The doctor's couldn't hide it from her, she'd heard them. She was hemorrhaging internally and they couldn't stop it. The young mother would never see her child grow up. It was only a matter of hours before she was dead.  
  
Junsu smiled softly, brushing her hair as she cried in his arms. "It's all right, Soyoung. Close your eyes. You've done well. You have earned this rest."  
  
"But...my baby." She whimpered out, her only thought of her child despite the pain.  
  
Junsu lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Don't worry, sweet one. You and your baby will see each other again." No more words were needed; his lips closed over hers, giving her the final release that she needed. He pulled back, watching her limp and lifeless body collapse to the bed. Warning sounds of the machinery went off and he turned, ignoring it and those that filed into the room.  
  
He'd been right. She would not be alone and she would see her child again. His next stop, the infant ICU, where her baby was clinging to its last breath. He wondered, when would humans learn? Filling their bodies with drugs such as cocaine would invariably cause harm, and to those defenseless against it. At least now, the baby would not suffer and would be reunited with its mother in the afterlife.  
  
On his way over, he stopped a would-be pick pocket (the boy would have been shot had he taken the man's wallet) and two young children from being stolen as their stressed mother left them outside a store real quick. While he went with his book, children were always his weak point.  
  
Reaching the intersection he was looking for, Junho glanced at his watch again. 7:50. He walked over to a food cart run by a very nice old lady, chatting with her as he ate and kept an eye out for Junsu...as well as the person who would start this whole thing.  
  
At 7:55, Junsu arrived at the appointed location to meet his brother. The death of the infant had gone smoothly, the mother and child reunited in death, as they had not been in life. Such cases always upset him, and he'd had to take a few moments to collect himself before heading off to meet his brother.  
  
Spotting his brother near the cart, he had to laugh. Eating again. He made his way over to Junho and smiled politely at the old lady, who smiled back and handed him a snack. When he was working, she was one of the few people that could actually see him. Strangely, she never seemed to be afraid of him.  
  
Junho felt his brother before he saw him, offering him a small drink after he got his snack.  
  
"Looks like rain, wouldn't you say?" he asked the stand owner, laughing when she pointed and shook her head at the clear sky.  
  
He checked his watch again, watching the hour hand click to 8pm, and felt the first few raindrops fall on his head. Looking around, he spotted them; the couple huddled under a small, red umbrella, walking right passed them. He nudged Junsu's leg.  
  
"I'll be back."  
  
They were a beautiful couple, Junho observed as he walked behind them, and it was a shame. The girl tripped, knocking the umbrella out of her boyfriend's hand. Junho was there to pick it up as the boy helped the girl up, and offered the umbrella back.  
  
"Thank-"  
  
The boy's words cut off as a sudden gust of wind knocked the umbrella out of Junho's hand and into the intersection. He made to go after it, stopping once the other two were off the sidewalk and in the intersection chasing it.  
  
Sighing, he turned back toward the food cart. He counted steps and seconds left. His job was done.  
  
Junsu's was just beginning. The pair entered the intersection, but paid no heed to what was around him. A car came barreling down, its breaks screeching as it attempted to stop before hitting the young pair only to be too late. And that was just the beginning.  
  
The car, unable to stop, careened into the sidewalk, causing other cars to collide with one another. Junsu stepped forward, reaching out to the couple in the street. Once more, he bestowed his Kiss, sending the two off to the afterlife.  
  
Junho flinched at the sound of metal crunching, but kept walking back to the cart. He was too numb and too used to it by now. The poor woman was too focused on the car crash to even notice him, so he left more than enough money to pay for the two of them. Then he continued walking.  
  
8:03, his watch read. The light of the ambulances and police cars lit up the small pages, allowing him to read his next schedule. One more and his night was over.  
  
At 8:10, Junsu was done. In total, seven people he helped to the other side. He supposed it wasn't bad; it could have been so much worse than it was. However, he didn't think he'd tell Junho that he'd had to send two children off.  
  
Junsu too, had one last to do for the evening. He was actually looking forward to this one, however.  
  
At 8:45, Junho closed his notebook with a sigh. He helped a young cop catch a drug dealer...but the cop ended up getting shot in the leg, something that would affect him for the rest of his life.  
  
Resting against a wall, tired, he closed his eyes. He wondered what Junsu was doing. Slowly counted backwards from 5, he opened his eyes, back in their apartment, leaning against the wall of the kitchen. Sighing, he grabbed a cold drink from the fridge, walked back out to the main room and flopped on the couch, staring out at the lit-up city.  
  
Junsu stood in the shadows of a dark alley, waiting. His last for the night. Waiting ever so patiently, he smirked at the sight of his prey.  
  
The man was a would-be serial killer, except he was too cowardly for it. So when the thief stuck a knife in his back, no one cared. Except Junsu, of course. He could see the man's terror as he approached; he knew what was coming.  
  
The Kiss this time around was string but gentle. It was forceful, vicious and violent. Once the man was dead, he closed his eyes and was soon back where he belonged; with his brother.  
  
Junho knew the exact moment Junsu was back and finally relaxed. It wasn't that he was worried that Junsu wouldn't come home, but he always felt better when he was around.  
  
"Welcome home." he said, lifting a hand to wave blindly behind him. "Enjoy your busy night?"  
  
Junho wasn't the only one. Their home was like a little sanctuary for them to get away from everything. Once he was home, he knelt behind Junho and wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck.  
  
"Not really, but it was necessary." The first two had been difficult, but the last he hadn't really cared about.  
  
Junho smiled, tangling his fingers with Junsu's. Despite being Death, his brother was always so warm.  
  
"Work _is_ necessary," he joked. "But it's done with for the day, so we don't have to worry about it."  
  
"Good. I get to have you all to myself for the rest of the night." Laughs and climbs over the back of the couch and lies down, so he can pillow his head on Junho's lap.  
  
"So, how was your night?"  
  
"Mmm, a night with Death? How exciting." Junho commented as he watched Junsu situate himself. Shifting his own legs to get more comfortable, he ran a hand through Junsu's hair.  
  
"It was okay. Sort of messed up my last one, but sometimes even Fate is wrong."  
  
"Isn't it though?" Junsu grinned up at his brother, his fingers reaching out to play with one of the buttons of his brother's shirt.  
  
"All of mine were messed up, except the last one. One less potential serial killer is a good thing."  
  
"Death messing up death?" Junho grinned back, sliding his hand down to massage his neck.  
  
"Who would ever guess that was possible? But...yes, thank you for taking about 100 people off my list for a few years. Such a kind brother."  
  
"Ironic isn't it?" Junsu grinned, then closed his eyes and moaned at the massage to his neck. "That's nice."  
  
He couldn't help but laugh at his brother's words. "What are brother's for?"  
  
"For taking care of each other." He tapped Junsu's shoulder, scooting away a bit.  
  
"Turn over, I'll give you a full massage...and maybe tell you about my next job that doesn't require clothes."  
  
Junsu laughed, giving his brother a knowing grin.  
  
Pouting at the thought of getting up, he gave in and shifted around so he was on his stomach. "I'm looking forward to this job. Tell me everything."  
  
Rolling his eyes at the pout, Junho waited until Junsu was still before straddling the back of his legs.  
  
"It's for some sculptor." Using both hands, he pulled Junsu's shirt out of his pants, pushing up until he could reach skin. "Apparently he wants to start with some sketches for a new piece he's working on as I was, I quote, 'highly recommended' as a model."  
  
Junsu couldn't help but snicker at the last. "So, you have to tell me when it's finished so I can add it to my collection." If only they knew just who it was they were painting.  
  
Stretching his arms out, he folded them so he could pillow his chin on them and closed his eyes.  
  
"It might be a while," he said while sliding his hands up Junsu's spine. "The guy wants to do a marble piece, like the old times. I just might be immortalized in marble if he likes me enough."  
  
At that thought, he snorted, pressing down harder. "Imagine that. Me. Immortal. Who would have _ever_ thought."  
  
Junsu couldn't help it; he snorted with laughter. "Oh well. Never would have guessed that _you_ of all people would be immortal."  
  
He groaned when Junho found a couple of hard knots in his back. Who ever thought that being Death could make one so tense.  
  
"I think it would be nice though, to be represented like the Greek gods. I'm closest thing to one anyway" Junho mused, working his way down to Junsu's waist, gripping it to dig his thumbs into his lower back to loosen the muscles up.  
  
"Have you been stressed lately? Your back is full of knots, it's worrying me."  
  
"Oh the heavens help us. Junho immortalized like a god." Junsu couldn't help but tease his brother.  
  
He shrugged. "I haven't worked this much since that time you made the Black Death. It's just tiring. And I've been hearing strange rumors lately."  
  
"Well excuse me, mister jealousy~" He pinched his cheek, kissing it right after.  
  
"And uuugh. Don't remind me of that time. I'll still never feel bad about that, no matter how many people suffered." Finishing up, he lay down on top of Junsu, resting his chin on his shoulder. "But what do you mean by rumors?"  
  
"I'm not jealous. I don't know what you're talking about." Right.  
  
"Oi. You should! Do you know how much work you cost me?" He smiled at the weight on his back. He loved the closeness between them. "Some cult I don't know. All I've found out about it so far is it's dedicated to Death."  
  
Junho poked Junsu's cheek. "Totally jealous and still angry about making you do your job, I see!! But this cult...hm." He closed his eyes, trying to think.  
  
"You have a lot of cults dedicated to you, if you think about it...but are they causing you trouble?"  
  
"Can't prove it." Sticks his tongue out at Junho and grins.  
  
"I do but this one seems different somehow. They worship the Twin Deaths...and you know that can only mean one thing." Dot. Long ago he and Dot had been known as the Death Twins. It could just be coincidence, but Junsu didn't believe in coincidence.  
  
"Is that a challenge??" He asked, raising an eyebrow, but quickly lowered it at his brother's next words.  
  
"The Death Twins..." Unconsciously, he pressed himself closer to Junsu. Ever since Junho discovered that Junsu was his own twin, he couldn't help feeling a bit...possessive of his twin, thanks to Dot.  
  
"I don't like this group already."  
  
Grin. "It just might be. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Closing his eyes, he leaned back against his brother. He knew what he was thinking of. "Nor do I."  
  
"As much as I would like to actually do something about that...I would rather take care of this group first."  
  
He tucked his face into Junsu's shoulder, kissing the side of his neck. "You're...not that twin anymore. The Death Twins don't exist anymore. You're my twin."  
  
Junsu prodded Junho enough so he could turn around and lay on his back. Once there, he wrapped his arms around Junho's neck and pulled him close.  
  
"No, I'm not that twin anymore. I don't really think I ever really was. I'm yours and only yours." He leaned up and kissed him before pulling back slightly.  
  
He wrapped an arm around his back as Junsu turned, the other coming up to cradle his face at the kiss. Sighing right after, Junho leaned their foreheads together. He knew the facts, that they wouldn't be separated ever again, but. But.  
  
"Regardless...I would rather have them taken care of. Humans are stupid enough, they don't need to go stirring up trouble with Death...or Fate really."  
  
Reaching out, Junsu brushed the back of his hand along Junho's cheek in a soft caress. He'd grown up with a "twin," but Junho hadn't. He could understand why he was so protective. And, truthfully, he rather enjoyed his twin's over-protectiveness.  
  
"We'll deal with them, as we've dealt with all the other ones before them."  
  
He tilted his head into the caress, frowning a bit.  
  
"The others didn't worship you and your dead si-" He stopped, not even wanting to say the word sister. "You and Dot. I wonder how they even found out about you two in this day and age...it's been a long time."  
  
Junsu thought back to that time and frowned as well. "It doesn't seem likely, does it? We did have a pair of twins together, but surely the descendents are long dead by now. No bloodline has existed that long." But it would explain why and how they knew about himself and Dot. "I wonder if they know she's dead."  
  
Junho frowned deeper at the mentions of their twins. He'd forgotten about them.  
  
"Is there any way to know if the bloodline died out? I mean, there's..always a chance it survived somehow..."  
  
He sat up and got off the couch, needing to get away for a second to think.  
  
"And if they knew about you two...and that she was dead...Would they know about me? Or.." He turned back to Junsu. "They wouldn't be trying to bring her back, would they?"  
  
That was a scary thought. Junsu sat up, not liking the distance between them. He didn't move for a few moments; his mind was racing with the possibilities.  
  
He finally got up and went to his brother. He took his face in his hands and kissed him deeply before pulling back. "It doesn't matter, Junho. I am with you and only you. No one will separate us again. But to answer your question...in all honesty, I don't know. I don't think it's even possible."  
  
He shivered a bit at the kiss, reminding himself that he was here, with Junsu. But that didn't help the foreboding feeling creeping up his spine. As Fate, it was never a good sign.  
  
"You don't think...but you don't know either." Letting out a noise of frustration, he turned toward the window. "Your followers are very...persistent humans. Still human, yes, but who knows what they might stumble upon. What they might...wake up."  
  
Junsu smiled, running his fingers through his brother's hair. He knew it wasn't easy for him, especially with the strange feelings he received because of who he was. Fate was rarely kind, especially in these instances.  
  
"No, I don't know for sure. But wouldn't our old teacher have come back if it were possible? If we could avoid the very thing we bring, there would be no need to train new ones."  
  
He finally shrugged; there wasn't anything he could say that would make it better. Nor did he try. This was something they would have to deal with. He was certain, however, that they would deal with it. "We will handle it, like we've always handled it. If they truly are my descendants, then they will do as I demand. And if they don't, they will die. Simple as that."  
  
Junho snorted, shaking his head.  
  
"Simple? This is going to be anything but." He reached back for Junsu's hand, squeezing it. "But I'll drop it. For now."  
  
Turning back around, he pulled them back to the couch. "Any other rumors or news or secrets you'd like you share?"  
  
He laughed, tugging him back to the couch. Climbing into Junho's lap, he wrapped his arms around his neck.  
  
"I have a confession to make. I'm a horrible person. I do believe I'm madly in love with my twin. Whatever shall I do?" He didn't want to deal with any cults or possible Death resurrections. Right now, all he wanted was his twin.  
  
Laughing at how quickly Junsu changed the topic, Junho fell back to the couch, resting his hand on Junsu's hip.  
  
"Oh, then you are certainly a bad person." Slipping a hand up the back of his shirt, Junho smirked. "And how does your twin feel about this love confession of yours~?"  
  
Hey, this topic was more fun.  
  
"Hmm...I'm not sure. I might have to do some convincing." He grinned wickedly, his hands sliding underneath Junho's shirt to run over his chest. " _A lot_ of convincing."  
  
Smiling at the touch, he leaned fully against the back of the couch, giving Junsu more room to work.  
  
"Do you think you can convince him? Think you can _break_ him?"  
  
Smirking, he pulled the offending shirt off. Ah, much better.  
  
"Oh...I can break him. He will be _mine_. Forever. Nothing can stop that now." Leaning in, he bit lightly on Junho's neck, leaving a noticeable mark. It would disappear in the morning, but for now, it was quite visible.  
  
Junho laughed at the words, knowing the truth behind the teasing words, stopping to moan as Junsu bit his neck. He pulled hard at Junsu's own shirt, tempted to rip it off him.  
  
"Mmm, I think he might like that. Possibly."  
  
"Oh, he'll like it. He'll _love_ it. After all...it's _fate_." He grinned at his words, nibbling his way down his neck. It was a really bad pun, but he just couldn't help himself.  
  
"...Too much." Junho replied, smothering his laughter into Junsu's shoulder and exposing more of his neck.  
  
"You're... _killing_ me." He continued, slipping his hands just under Junsu's waistband, pulling him closer.  
  
Lying down on top of him, Junsu buried his face in Junho's neck to control his laughter. Oh man. And this was why he loved his brother to distraction.  
  
"Kill me softly..." whispered into Junho's ear as he groaned out his brother's name softly.  
  
Junho laughed along with his twin, resisting the urge to roll them off the couch. He lifted Junsu's chin, kissing him softly, mimicking the hard work of his twin.  
  
"That's your job." He kissed him again, a little harder, pushing his hips up.  
  
"Hmm...so it is." sighs softly and leans into his touch. Returns the kiss, his fingers tangling in his hair.  
  
Moaning softly, he pushed back down against his hips, grinding himself against him. Kissing him hard, he moaned against his mouth, returning the hard kiss.  
  
Junho followed his twin's movement, matching and grinding back just as hard, if not harder, trying to keep them balanced on the couch. Growling a bit as his foot kept slipping, he pulled away from Junsu's mouth, nipping at his bottom lip.  
  
"Bed. Before I get frustrated and throw you on the floor." He sat up, using both hands to hold Junsu's head, kissing him again. "Bed. Now."  
  
"Hyung is kinky." Junsu laughed, but did as requested. He got up, taking Junho's hand and pulling him to his feet. He all but dragged him into the bedroom, where their bed awaited. No need for two bedrooms, after all. Twins shared everything, after all. _Everything._  
  
"Me?" Junho questioned as he was dragged. "Excuse me, I think you confused me with _you_. Who's the one that enjoys being tied up...or blindfolded..."  
  
The moment they were in the room, he caught Junsu's eye as he started on his own pants. "Shirt and pants, please." He smirked. "Sir."  
  
"Yes, _you._ " Junsu retorted, just as they arrived at the bedroom. "And just who was it that delighted in showing me all the little kinks, hmm?"  
  
Returning the smirk, Junsu placed his hands on the belt of his pants, but didn't do anything just yet. "Trade you." Brushing his brother's hands away from his pants, Junsu set to work on Junho's pants, knowing his brother would start on Junsu's.  
  
Faking a sigh, he tugged on Junsu's shirt. "So much for my personal strip show. Shirt." Leaving the shirt to Junsu, he unbuckled his belt, pulling the soft leather through the loops.  
  
"And it's not my fault that you have a desire for nice things..." He snapped the belt with a grin. "That can be used for other things..."  
  
"You like it." Junsu grinned, all but tearing Junho's shirt off him and throwing it behind him. His hands grabbed the belt and worked it loose.  
  
"Hey. Multitasking is fun." He grinned back and pulled Junho's belt off, then swatted him on the ass with it playfully. "See?"  
  
"Only when you buy them yourself~" Junho replied, nicely taking off Junsu's shirt, then jumping at the hit.  
  
"Yah! Patience! And it depends on the kind of multitasking..." He leaned down for a kiss as he unbuttoned and unzipped Junsu's pants, shoving them down his hips. Pulling back, he smirked. "Like that."  
  
"I am Death. Death has no patience. Come 'ere!" Junsu grinned into the kiss, tugging Junho's clothing the rest of the way off before pushing him down onto the bed.  
  
So much better. He climbed on top of his brother and nuzzled his neck.  
  
Laughing as he hit the bed, he let Junsu have a second on top of him before rolling them over, holding Junsu's arms above his head.  
  
"Hmmm, Death has no patience? I somehow doubt that..." He leaned down to kiss the center of his chest, looking right at his twin. "Should we test it?"  
  
"Yes." Always willing for a new adventure, Junsu squirmed in his brother's hold. The kiss on his chest made him squirm, wanting more.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Juno smirked. "You're the one that agreed."  
  
He sat up, still straddling his twin's hips, moving until there was no skin-to-skin contact between the two besides their hands.  
  
"I can my hold my body over yours for quite a long time...So let's play a little game, hmm? The moment I let go of your hands...let's see how long you can go before touching me again."  
  
"Yes. Yes I am." Hey, adventure was the spice of life. Or something.  
  
Junsu arched an eyebrow up at his twin, wondering what he was doing. Then it dawned on him and he grinned. "I like games. You're on."  
  
"Again~ You agreed."  
  
Slowly, Junho released his twin's wrists, purposely dragging his fingers against the skin. Then he simply crossed his arms, sitting above Junsu completely naked and seemingly content.  
  
"I bet you won't last five minutes."  
  
"I bet you're wrong."  
  
Junsu flexed his released hands and watched his brother. Was he just going to sit there? Probably. He was evil that way. Whoever said Death was evil had it all wrong.  
  
"What do I get if I last longer than five minutes?" Oh, the temptation. He was _right there_ , but he couldn't touch. Wouldn't touch.  
  
Junho grinned wider, already sensing the struggle in his twin's mind.  
  
"Let's talk about that IF you make it five minutes." He then took the opportunity to stretch his arms up, arching his back a bit until it cracked and allowed him to relax more. He wasn't being too cruel...no. Not much.  
  
"Oh, I will. Just watch me." Junsu retorted, more than willing to take him on in this bet. Oh he was so winning.  
  
Or so he thought. He blinked, watching Junho stretch. Evil bastard.  
  
Sighing happily, he relaxed again, re-crossing his arms as he looked right at Junsu.  
  
"I'm watching...and slightly impressed you made it..." A quick glance at a clock. "All of a minute!"  
  
A minute? That's it?! Junsu groaned. This was going to be harder than he'd thought. "I haven't touched you yet so it isn't over!"  
  
Junho bit back a laugh at Junsu's groan. "Three minutes left now, almost halfway! And I'll be fair, no more-" he licked his lips. "Teasing."  
  
"Right. Sure you will." Junsu's eyes fell on his twin's tongue as it slid out and licked his lips. Would it be considered touching if he kissed him? Or licked his lips? Probably. Damnit. "You've been teasing me for centuries. I don't really think you're going to stop now."  
  
Junho pouted.  
  
"Hey...I can be nice for....two more minutes." He moved his arms behind his back. "I promise I won't move or say anything else."  
  
Now it was Junsu's turn to tease his brother. He smirked, stretching his arms up and over his head as he arched his back slightly. Not enough to touch Junho, but just enough to get his brother's attention.  
  
Hmm...he said no touching Junho, but that didn't mean he couldn't touch himself. He kept his eyes on his brother, watching him as he lowered his arms so he could rub his hands over his own chest, sighing softly.  
  
As Junsu started to move, Junho just caught himself from opening his mouth to say something by biting the inside of his cheek. His twin was a devil. Instead, he just stayed as still as possible, moving only his eyes as he traced the movements of Junsu's hands across his chest.  
  
A devil, a serious devil.  
  
Smirk. The look on his brother's face was priceless. Oh look, one more minute still. What else could he do?  
  
Oh yes. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his hands over his own skin. It felt nice. Not nearly as nice as Junho's hands, but it would do for the time being. His hands slid down his chest and over his stomach, heading ever southward to its final destination.  
  
Realizing what Junsu was trying to do with the little amount of time left and knowing he wouldn't be able to resist, Junho closed his eyes with a smirk. What he couldn't see couldn't affect him.  
  
It wasn't cheating. He swore.  
  
"Cheater." How was he supposed to tease Junho if wasn't even watching?! Totally wasn't fair at all. Wait...  
  
He might not be able to see, but he could still hear fine. Grinning at his revelation, Junsu once more closed his eyes. His hand wrapped around himself, and he gave a low, deep moan of pleasure.  
  
He opened one eye at the moan, fighting the shiver down his spine.  
  
"I'm not the cheater here, my dear, _handsy_ , brother. 30 seconds, don't mess up now..."  
  
Technically, as the point was to not touch the other, Junho hadn't broken a rule. He was just playing as fair as Junsu.  
  
He saw the one eye open and he grinned. "I'm not cheating. I'm not touching you. You said nothing about touching myself." It was true, too. He hadn't touched his brother once. Though, the tricking thing here was to not finish things. Though that could be torture in itself. But if he could just hold out long enough, he was sure his brother would be more than willing to finish for him.  
  
"No, I didn't" Junho opened his other eye, crossing his arms in front of him again and staring directly down at Junsu's occupied hand.  
  
"But, I know how...Excited you can get once you start." He grinned. "Should I start a countdown for you?"  
  
Junsu looked back, trying to hide his smirk but not doing a very good job of it.  
  
"You're jealous, I can see it. And please! I can last longer than 30 seconds!"  
  
Figuring it was now or never, Junho easily leaned down, hands on either side of Junsu's head with their bodies still not touching.  
  
"Jealous? Hmmm," He gave his brother a quick up down. "I'm quite content right here. Still 15 seconds..."  
  
"I'll just bet you are." _Prick._ And they called Junsu evil. Ha! No one was more evil then Fate!  
  
Junsu closed his eyes and tried to breathe shallowly, trying to contain his excitement for another fifteen seconds. He wasn't about to lose now.  
  
"See...totally not the cheater~" Teasingly, he blew on Junsu's closed eyes, just to be mean. Considering the time was already up.  
  
Sighing, Junho finally relaxed, resting on top of Junsu's thighs, crotch brushing against his hand. "Well, well...you lasted. I'm impressed."  
  
"I'm hurt. You doubted me!" Junsu closed his eyes, groaning when Junho rested against him.  
  
"Now do something before I have to kill you." God, he was so hard. Despite his bravado, he didn't think he could last much longer.  
  
"Past experiences gave me a different impression..." Junho shrugged as he leaned down, kissing the side of his twin's neck.  
  
"Plus I don't think you could kill me since I can do this-" A kiss to his lips. "So not much of a threat. But since you were so good~" He moved to replace Junsu's hand with his own.  
  
"You can tell me what you want while I sit here and play for a bit."  
  
Groaning softly, Junsu tangled his fingers into Junho's hair, loving how his fingers moved through the strands of hair.  
  
"Oh yes. Feel free to play as long as you like." Oh that was nice.  
  
Arching into the touch, Junho smiled again. "Play as long as I like?" At the words, he stopped his hand, letting go and using his fingers to tease instead. "I give you the option to choose but...I won't complain~"  
  
Moaning softly, Junsu closed his eyes and arched into the teasing touch. "Anything you do to me is wonderful."  
  
"Wonderful?" He leaned down and pulled at Junsu's bottom lip. "Wonderful is being here, able to see you like this." Gripping Junsu again, he used his other hand to scratch down his chest.  
  
"Able to do this to you. Only me."  
  
"Only you." Junsu wrapped his arms around Junho's neck and kissed him back passionately. "I love you, Junho. Only you."  
  
Junho dug his nails into Junsu's chest at the kiss, flooding all of his feelings into it. Off hand, he wondered if this was what it was like to receive Death's kiss.  
  
"And I love you. More than I could ever imagine. More than I could ever know." He looked down, easing his hand off Junsu's chest, and smiled at the marks. "It seems I'm feeling a little possessive tonight. Oops."  
  
Laughing, Junsu placed a hand on Junho's face, touching him gently. "Come here." Cupping his face in his hands, Junsu pulled him down for a soul searing kiss.  
  
"I like it when you're possessive. Make me yours."  
  
Junho gladly let himself be lost in the kiss. It was one of the few times that he didn't have to worry about anything, just where he was. With Junsu.  
  
"Indulge me then?" He asked, a little reserved as he gently rubbed at the marks, continuing to slowly move his other hand as well. "I want to feel you...remember that I'm yours as much as you're mine."  
  
Everything seemed to fall away when he was with Junho. All the previous worries and problems fell away when Junho was with him.  
  
"Anything for you." It wasn't often his brother asked him. Was he feeling insecure about their talk from before? He knew that everything that had happened with him and Dot disturbed Junho. Reaching out, he took Junho's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. "How could I forget?"  
  
Junho sighed into the kiss. "Never forget but-" He quickly glanced away. "Never hurts to be reminded of what you have."  
  
He didn't like to admit his insecurities often, even to his twin. Being Fate was bad enough, but when Junsu came into his life(if it even was a life that he had), everything changed. Besides, back then he never really felt like he was Junsu's real twin, not with her around. Junho always felt like the odd one out, the one that had ruined things; typical of Fate. And even if things had changed again, and he had no reason to be jealous or worried or anything, bad feelings always loved to creep up on him occasionally.  
  
And the mention of her and her name didn't help much either.  
  
Looking right into his twin's eyes, he tried to smile. "Please, Junsu."  
  
Junsu smiled, placing a kiss on his forehead. He took Junho's hand and pulled it away from himself. Gently, (because he was only ever gently with one person and that was his twin) he pushed Junho so he was on his back and Junsu was above him.  
  
Touching his face softly, Junsu leaned down and placed soft kisses on his lips and down his neck. This was the only thing that he could do for Junho when he was like this. Hi insecurities could only be battled by kindness and gentleness. But then, Junho was the only person that Junsu ever felt like being gentle with. There was just something about him that brought out Junsu's protective side out. He wanted to keep his brother safe and protected, even from himself.  
  
Junho closed his eyes and let Junsu push him down into bed. He sighed at the touches to his face, arching and moaning softly at the kisses on his neck.  
  
There was no need for words, he thought, focusing completely on the tender care he was receiving. As much as he didn't like to share his insecurities or bad thoughts, Junsu still read him like a book. His twin knew exactly what he needed, when he needed it. They truly had a perfect bond.  
  
They were twins, after all. The two were like the perfect set of twins. One knew what the other was thinking or feeling without even trying. Junsu knew it had not always been like that with Dot, and he knew the cause now. It had always bugged him, deep inside.  
  
And yet, when Junho came into their lives, their bond was instantaneous and perfect. Maybe that's why she had always been jealous of Junho. Shaking his head at his thoughts, he looked back at his real brother. He spread his hands over his chest, caressing him as he slid down his body, planting kisses as he went down.  
  
After being alone for such a long time in his life, Junho now relied on Junsu to be his support, his anchor if needed.  
  
At first, he didn't want to burden his twin with anything, still not used to having someone with him, someone loving him. But it came to him so natural. A hug here or there, catching eyes at the same time; Junsu was there to fill the gap that existed without his own knowledge.  
  
Reaching down, he grabbed one of Junsu's hands and pulled it up for a kiss. A silent thank you as he tried not to writhe under his twin's kisses.  
  
The only time Junsu had ever been alone in his life had been the months prior to his original death. Separated from Dot during her pregnancy, it was one of the worst times of his life. He'd never really been alone in his life. Someone had always been there, usually Dot, and then after her death, Junho.  
  
But Junho was so very different from Dot. Junsu had grown up with Dot, loved her and made her his. Had a pair of twins with her, even though they never were able to watch their children grow up. He'd never even thought about them, not even when they were taken and trained to become Death.  
  
Smiling at the kiss, Junsu placed a soft kiss on Junho's stomach. Going lower, he kissed Junho's thigh, then the one part that was calling attention to itself. He kissed the tip, pouring his love into that one kiss.  
  
Intimacy wasn't something that Junho experienced until Junsu. It was all around him, of course, but there was no one he was ever close enough to experience it with.  
  
The previous Fate had kept him at an arm's length as he grew up, teaching him compassion for those with good people with poor fates (like himself) and contempt for those bad with bad fates. He was always lonely, Junho supposed, but he never knew what lonely was until he met Junsu...and her. He never craved any warmth from another person, not a touch nor a kiss, until he met his twin.  
  
Now, as his twin took care of him, as he kissed each sensitive part of skin, Junho wondered how he had survived being so detached from feeling. He raised his hips at the last kiss and, finally unable to keep quiet anymore, let out a soft "Junsu". He gripped the hand he held, worrying at his bottom lip.  
  
"Hurry. Please? I can't-"  
  
Pulling back, he looked back at Junho. Holding the hand in his, he kissed it one last time. Leaning up, he pushed Junho's legs apart and slid inside, whispering his name softly. He shivered, feeling even more connected to him than ever before.  
  
That was the one of the things about him, as opposed to Dot. She was cold and violent; he had always been warm and passionate. He gave Junho all the passion and warmth he had within him. Warmth, passion, love and security. It was all for Junho.  
  
Gentle. So, so gentle. Time and again, Junho always thought that it was funny. That his twin, that Death, was the warmest, kindest person he knew. Would ever know.  
  
His legs fell even wider as Junsu entered him and slowly wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer. By then, Junho had started panting, eyes a little hazy as he reached a hand out to trail down his twin's chest. "Kiss me? Love me?"  
  
"Always and forever." Junsu whispered, leaning up to claim his twin's lips with his own. Taking Junho's face in his hands, he kissed him deeply.  
  
He made love to him, gentle and soft and full of love. Death was cold and unfeeling, or so some believed. But Death was anything but cold and unfeeling. Not many knew the true him, but everything that was good in him came from Junho.  
  
Forever is the word that stayed in Junho's mind as they kissed, as they made love. Even as he finally found his release after an emotional rollercoaster(and long, teasing) of a night, there was nothing else on his mind besides Junsu, Junsu, _Junsu_.  
  
This moment was proof that Junsu was his; his twin, his lover, his everything and that there was no way that he would give that up anytime soon.  
  
Junsu found release soon after Junho, and it was glorious, as any moment he spent with his twin was glorious. He loved him so much, it was almost painful. In fact, at times it was quite painful. Agonizing to be away from him, he loved his brother as deeply as anyone could love another. It didn't matter that they were twins; his love transcended such boundaries as husband, lover, and brother.  
  
He collapsed against his brother, neither inclined nor having the strength to move. He liked where he was and had no intention of moving.  
  
Junho laughed a little when Junsu fell on top of him, completely spent. He wrapped his arms around his waist, tiredly nuzzling into Junsu's hair and pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
  
"Thank you, love..." He never needed to say thank you, really. But just as Junsu was willing to give himself, his love, his trust so easily, Junho was ready to give his gratitude, his respect, his everything. "Always thank you."  
  
"Hmm...no thanks are needed between us, but you're welcome." Junsu smiled, nuzzling Junho's neck before wrapping his arms around him. "Am I too heavy?" Because he really didn't want to move. He liked where he was just fine, and if he wasn't too heavy for Junho, he was staying right where he was.  
  
"Ehhhh, a little~" He joked, poking him in the side.  
  
"But it's nice. You're very warm and I like this. I like us like this." He yawned, snuggling deeper into the bed and his twin. "I'll get angry if you move."  
  
"Oh perish the thought. Fate getting angry." Junsu teased, a reference to when they first met.  
  
"Then I won't move." He tugged the covers over them and snuggled against his twin, sighing happily.  
  
He bit his ear in retaliation. "You were sure a little Brat, you know. I was always angry at you."  
  
He fixed the covers to his liking (sticking one foot out from under them) and closed his eyes. "And good. I would just drag you back anyway."  
  
Junsu gave a mock pout at the bite. "Why'd you stop? And I know. But it was so much fun. You got annoyed so easily. It was cute."  
  
Shaking his head at Junho and his need for his foot sticking out from under the covers. Such a strange brother he had.  
  
"I stopped because _sleep_. Also, not cute." He poked his twin hard in the side.  
  
"Also for that, no bites in the morning." He paused, grinning in the dark. "Consider Death grounded!"  
  
"Oh, you are just _sooooooooo_ funny." Junsu rolled his eyes, poking him back just as hard.  
  
"Grounded? Good. I could use the vacation." He grinned cheekily, showing the bratty Death was still around.  
  
"Pfft. We both could. But then the world really WOULD go crazy..."  
  
Suddenly yawning, he leaned down to kiss the top of his twin's head. "Sleep. We can dream about the vacation we'll never have, hm?" He snuggled into the bed, closing his eyes. "Good night, Junsu."


End file.
